falcongcfandomcom-20200214-history
Uploading Art Assets
This page serves as a guide on how to create art for ''Castle Storm ''from scratch and implement it in the game. To see which assets need to be created, take a look at the Art Assets Bulletin Board. Prereqs You should know how to navigate the windows in Unity. See a tutorial here. Also, make sure you've done all the steps in Setting Up. Creating Files First, you have to create the file on your own computer. If you're making a 3D animation or model, .blend files work. For textures, PNG is preferred. For how to create these (and make them fit with the style of the game), look at our Model Styleguide and Texture Styleguide. Importing into Unity Models First, in the project window, view the Assets folder. Right click on this (or use the main menu) and go to Assets > Import New Assets. Select the .blend file you want to import. Now, you should have a model in the Assets folder. Next, do the same thing, but with the image you're using for the texture. Assets > Import Assets, select image. Put the image in the Textures folder, and the model in the Models folder. (It's important that you don't import the model straight into the Models folder on the first go - otherwise, Unity creates a new Materials folder to put the model's materials in). Now that you have all your assets, you just need to do one more thing: Select the model you just imported. In the inspector window, if you scroll all the way to the bottom, you should see the material that the model is currently using in Unity (it'll probably look like an orb with the title and "Shader --- Standard" next to it). Select the material in the inspector. Under the "Main Maps" section, click the circle next to "Albedo". Then, select the image you just imported. Now, if you drag the asset from the Models folder into your scene, it should have the correct texture. Also, unless you want your model to be shiny, set "Smoothness" to 0. Once you've done all this, save your project and upload your work to the main project through git, so everyone else can access the model. Textures First, go to your Textures folder, Right-click > Import Assets, and select your image. Then, select the image in the project window. In the inspector, you should see an option for "Filter Mode." By default, this is set to "Bilinear." This is good if you want textures to look smooth; however, since we're doing pixel art, you should set it to "Point" to keep Unity from blurring the pixels. Once you've imported the texture, you can save your project and upload it through git. Prefabs Prefabs are useful when you know several objects are always going to be grouped together. For example, a campfire model and a flame effect will always go together, so you would want to make the flame effect a child of the campfire, then save the campfire as a prefab. To create a prefab, go to Assets > Create > Prefab. An empty prefab will appear in the folder you're currently viewing. Drag an object from the hierarchy into the prefab icon in your folder, rename the prefab to whatever you like, save your project, then upload changes through git. Animations to-do